


"Business" Trip

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Chair Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Waffles, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: Aki accompanies Asami on a business trip in order to capture pictures of a corrupt politician. Little does he know Asami has other plans.





	"Business" Trip

“Arghh, I didn’t see any sign of him today. I’m starting to think that your “assistance” on this lead was a setup, bastard” Aki turned to scowl at Asami as he complained to him upon entering the presidential suite of the hotel they were staying at. Asami chuckled but gave no further response. Aki was still dressed in the wait staff attire that he’d used to blend in at the Gala that evening. 

“Though I should have known that if you were involved I’d probably be “barred” anyways from getting anything marketable” Aki continued to pout as he undid the camera setups on his vest and in his sleeve, putting them back into his camera case. 

“Your target was here but not in your view” Asami remarked setting down his newspaper and lighting a cigarette “I merely told you that he would be here, not that you’d be able to see him” a smirk crossed Asami’s face as he spoke.

“I can hardly get anything on corruption cases anymore with you being “involved” in all of them” Aki complained. “Why even bother telling me about this one?!”

“Oh, I have my reasons” Asami’s eyes moved slowly up and down Aki like a panther sizing up its prey. “Getting served fine liquor by you all evening in a seductive outfit being one of them”.

“Damnit Asami, this was just another one of your games to use me for your amusement?!” “Why do I honestly believe anything you say, when you’re always pulling shit like this on me?” “Now I have nothing to turn in to my editor for this week and I have to explain why another one of my “leads” turned out to be a bust” Aki was becoming more angry as he finally voiced the reality of the situation and heard it from himself.

“Are you finished?” Asami said flatly. Aki just glared at him. “Come here” Asami beckoned, extinguishing the cigarette in the ashtray to his side “and I’ll tell you about your “lead””. Aki looked at him with distrusting eyes but against his better judgement walked over to stand in front of the seated man. Asami reached up and grabbed the tie, untucking it from Aki’s vest, and pulling the young man closer to him. “Your lead is dead” Asami said as he pulled Aki further in for a kiss, smothering anymore of the man’s attempted complaints. When he did break it off he continued “he killed himself rather than face what was to come”. 

“And did you have something to do with that Asami?” Aki retorted, eyes still glowing with a flaming rage.

“Every man acts according to his own will” he again locked eyes with Aki “Like you chose to come here with me” “and..” drawing him in for another kiss “you knew full well what to expect from that”. Asami reached an arm up and pulled Aki onto himself. Aki’s hands fell to the seat back on either side of Asami to catch himself.

“Damnit Asami” Aki growled as he felt his anger mingling with desire in the confusing concoction he’d come to call “love”.

“Now, now my kitten. Shall I help you relieve some tension?” Asami pulled him in for another kiss as he worked his hand around to the front to undo the buttons on the vest. “You always wear such tight clothing, it’s clear to see your desire for both confinement and release.” Asami continued to muse as he made his way to the buttons on Aki’s shirt, the vest now fully undone but still hanging on his torso.

Aki was starting to pant more heavily as Asami’s kisses were literally breathtaking and his slow touching was driving him insane. He moaned as Asami made his way to one of his hardened nipples, the shirt now fully undone, though the tie was still firmly around his neck.

Aki wriggled, as his straddling kneeling position across Asami’s lap had become quite uncomfortable. Asami obliged, flipping him around to properly sit on his lap, pulling his head sideways to continue their kissing.

Aki moaned as he felt Asami’s hard-on against his ass, both still having far too much clothing on. Asami continued to tease his nipples, breaking their kiss to bring his mouth to Aki’s neck and ear. “I love hearing you purr” he whispered hungrily, moving his hand to Aki’s thigh which brought more music to his ears.

Aki was now panting heavily wanting desperately to be released from his pants, trying unsuccessfully to move his hands to his waist to undo the belt. “now, now kitten. What is it that you want?” Asami teased as he removed his own tie and placed it around Aki’s wrists. 

“You’re so- mean- Asami-“ Aki spoke between panted breaths. 

“oh, you want me to be mean?” another smirk crossed Asami’s face as he pinched at Aki’s nipples and bit lightly at his neck, completely neglecting Aki’s lower region. Aki responded by forcefully grinding his hips against Asami’s lap. Two can play at this game he thought to himself.

Asami grunted at the sudden friction wanting now more than ever to take his kitten but he’d promised himself tonight would be slow. They were on a business vacation of sorts, as much as any mob boss could ever really be “on vacation”.

“Aaasssaaammmiii” Aki whinned. “pppplllleeeaaasssee”

“ ”please” what my kitten?”

“Please- no pants” he struggled to make a coherent request his mind a jumble from his current state.

Asami was about to lose it at the sight of Aki’s flushed face and fluttering eye lids as he made this request, straining his head to fully face Asami.

Asami picked him up suddenly eliciting a small yelp as he swiftly carried him to the bed. He lightly tossed him down and shed his own shirt before crawling over Aki. Now face to face he locked lips with Aki as he reached his hand down to expertly undo Aki’s belt. Aki bucked slightly wanting friction of any kind.

“Patience my dear” Asami growled as he held down Aki’s hips and worked the pants and underwear off of him. All the teasing had made him hard and precum dripped from his member having already dampened his now discarded underwear. “It’s not time yet” Asami reached his hand into his pocket and then slid the ring around Aki’s shaft.

“Asami-“ Aki groaned, tears running down his face, frustrated at the new restriction placed upon him. His attention shifting from his cock to his ass, being denied release he now further craved fulfillment.

Though pinned under Asami he managed to twist so that he could bring his ass up to make contact with the still partially clothed man. He began grinding which, surprisingly, Asami did not stop him from doing.

“please- Asami” *panting* “I want-“ his voice trailed off as the older man suddenly gabbed a hold of his hips stopping him from moving.

“What do you want?”

“I – I want you” “nrghhh” “inside of me” saliva dripped from Aki’s mouth as Asami brought his fingers to it. Aki obliged, sucking at and thoroughly licking his lover’s digits, anticipating them soon being deep inside of him.

Asami soon removed his hand from Aki’s mouth and brought his finger to rest by the lovely hole that had been so graciously presented to him. Reminding himself that tonight was to be slow he took his time working the first finger into his lover.

“M-More Asami” huh-huh “I want moreee” Aki moaned.

Asami added a second digit at that and started scissoring him, though avoiding the spots that he knew would push the younger man over the edge. He could feel his own member throbbing wanting to be released from the confines of his pants and wanting to plunge into the beautiful ass before him.

“I want-t y-you Asami” Aki moaned again, spasm-ing slightly as a third added finger brushed against one of his more sensitive areas.

Asami removed his fingers and brought them to undo his own pants quickly filling his lovers void with himself.

“ahh-“ Aki cried out in pleasure as he was finally getting what he’d been craving.

Asami worked himself about halfway inside of Aki before pulling back out to just the tip and then plunging back in which he repeated a couple times, never all the way though.

“Harder” “I want - all of you – inside me”

Asami groaned as he felt what little control over himself he still had evaporating at his lover’s demands. With his next thrust he went further in ramming his lover’s prostate which elicited a sharp cry. He continued, quickening his pace with each thrust, insuring that every spot inside his lover was properly attended to. Enraptured by the symphony of his lovers cries.

As he felt himself getting ready to cum he moved his hand around to Aki’s front and removed the ring. He then flipped the younger man around so he could see his face and press their chests together. No longer restrained, Aki came between them, finally free to release from the buildup that had been created. At Aki’s contented cry Asami came inside of him and then before fully collapsing rolled them so Aki laid upon him. Asami watched as Aki’s spent face rested upon his chest rising and falling with every breath Asami took.  
He was quite fond of moments like this, watching his contented lover as the high of his own ecstasy coursed through his veins. Sometimes he wished that he could lie like this forever, wrapping his kitten in a tight embrace, safe in his arms. He drifted off, not asleep or awake, and unaware of the passage of time.

Just then his phone buzzed on the night stand next to him. His men knew better than to disturb him during his evenings with Aki. He wanted to ignore it but his mind was already reverting back to business mode. With a spent Aki still on his chest he answered it. The voice on the other line informed him of a “situation” at one of his night clubs that they were requesting permission for how to handle.

With a short grunt Asami pulled himself out of Aki and then walked to the bathroom to finish his call. Aki whimpered at the sudden emptiness but was too tired to protest, falling back into an after high slumber.

The next morning, Aki awoke to an empty bed and an empty room. “Typical of Asami to have his fun and leave” Aki thought to himself. One of these days he’d like to wake up to him still lying beside him. He had been wiped down though so at least Asami had thought to clean him up a bit before leaving (though his ass was another story). A note on the night stand instructed him to call Kirishima with whatever his breakfast request for the morning was. Aki was prohibited from using room service after various kidnapping and food poisoning attempts so now whenever they traveled Asami always had his guards attend to such things. Still feeling somewhat spiteful towards Asami he didn’t bother dressing and phoned Suoh to bring him waffles and fruit.

Kirishima entered a short while later through a door Aki didn’t even realize the room had, that must have been connected to the a joining room, to deliver the elegant looking spread. Aki watched as Kirishima surveyed the room and looked relieved to see that they hadn’t noticeably destroyed anything this time. 

“You’ll get the security deposit back this time” Aki mused playfully.

Stoic as usual Kirishima didn’t respond to the quip but instead said “We will be departing sometime this afternoon, per Asami-sama’s instructions you are NOT to leave this room Takaba-kun”. He then exited the room. 

Aki ate his waffles as he pondered sneaking out to see if he could get a scoop on the “dead lead” so that he’d have something to show from this outing. As he ran through his options, finishing his waffles, the door clicked as it was opened from the outside. His body went rigid, always nervous in situations like this due to past experiences.  
He relaxed as he saw that it was Asami who entered.

“Not bothering to get dressed today are we?” “Or are you looking for another go round?” a devilish smirk crossed Asami’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into the Finder series a few months ago and absolutely love it! This particular fic was inspired by my own recent visit to a hotel and a desire for waffles while there :) (I didn’t get waffles though :( ). This is my first attempt at writing a MxM sex scene so hopefully it’s not too terrible.


End file.
